darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
The Docs Find a Cure
Back to 2010 Logs Ratchet Lifeline Rascal as Jazz Ratchet is standing over the containment pod for Jazz looking like he's gone cycles without a recharge again. He's been concerned about the trend the officer has been exhibiting with this infection that is spreading through him. Wasn't helping Jazz wasn't acting quite like himself every once in awhile either. Lifeline returns, having left to check on her clinic and check in with Crystal City. Good thing she did, too. She's got something now that might possibly help. She HOPES. Entering the repair depot, she spots Ratchet and is instantly frowning. Glitching fool's going without rest again. Ratchet looks over at the entrance of the fellow medic, "Good cycle Lifeline, why the frown? Don't have bad news for me do you?" he asks, moving around the pod. Lifeline says, "I will if you don't sit down and rest, Ratchet." Ratchet smiles a hint, "Okay." holding up his hands as he backs over to a chair to sit. Jazz outwardly would appear to be his usual self but Ratchet and the other medic's on staff know otherwise. Raising up a bit at the new arrival Jazz frowns, "Couldn't we get another mech in here?" He grumbles a bit to himself before lying back on the table. Lifeline nods as Ratchet backs off, then steps over and puts a shielded metal box on the table next to the medic. "I came across this in Crystal City. It's a fragment of the comet that passed by a few days ago. It may be nothing, but it has an interesting radioactive signature. My clinic doesn't have the scientific equipment to really determine if it will in any way help Jazz, but it's something to try. Right?" Ratchet peers over at what she takes out and recognizes it. He nods to what she is saying to him and looks thoughtful. "Yes, yes it is worth trying out. You have access to all the equipment here. If you want me to help though..." he smiles a bit. Lifeline says, "I want you to sit there and imbibe some energon. Possibly get in a bit of recharge. And then if you feel up to it you can recheck the data for me." She takes the cometary fragment and goes over to the aforementioned scientific equipment, which of course happens to be within easy conversational distance of both Ratchet and Jazz. And, she DID hear his comment about getting another mech. She just didn't comment on it. "Hello, Jazz." Jazz still lies on the table letting the two medic types do thier thing. As Lifeline addresses him he gives her a bit of a sneer, "Salutations." is all he replies. "This gonna' take long doc? I got things to do and mech's to see." Ratchet hmms softly then nods to her, "Of course, sometimes it takes another medic to tell a medic when he's pushed himself." he states. He heads out to the barracks to get some energon and a brief recharge, leaving Jazz in Lifeline's capable hands. Lifeline looks at Jazz a bit askance while waiting for the scanning equipment to finish its round of tests. "I'm hoping to get you back up and about as soon as possible, if for no other reason than to not have to deal with you anymore." Hm. Either she's in full grouch mode or she's joking. Difficult to tell, really. The machines whir and beep, then spit out information for Lifeline to look over. Ratchet is in the barracks imbiding and rechargin. Yep. Jazz doesn't seem to be offended either way. Usually he'd be excited to have personal care from a femme medic but currently it seems to just flat out annoy him. "Well missy if you can't get the job I'm sure there's a mech who'll get things set strait." There's deffinately something odd about Jazz's behavior. Lifeline had already been told by Ratchet that Jazz has been behaving oddly, so she takes his strange comments in stride. "I really doubt that. Now let me work or I'll have to mute your vocalizer." She's hoping that matching grump with grump will be something he can handle as she gets the scanners readings and starts to look them over, comparing them to the data on her handheld scanner. Ratchet is recharging still so the scanner readings are all Lifeline's as the medical bay is oddly quiet all considering. Maybe Ratchet was really serious about a quarantine. Jazz scoffs, "I'm sure. Either way just fix me up doc." Jazz happens to not want his vocalizer muted and lets LL get to work. Lifeline says, "Working on it." She compares the data, then carries them over to another machine to crunch some numbers. Again with the waiting. "I talked with Murusa yesterday. She's got the same symptoms." Ratchet peeks his head in to see how things are coming along, "Got my energon." he waves it to show he has it, "You behaving yourself there Jazz?" Jazz is deffinately not a happy camper. "Ratchet.....you sure we need a femme in here pokin' around? If you ask me you were doin' just fine without her." Jazz perks up a bit realizing Ratchet is recharged and ready to work again. "Now that your back and recharged you could just send her along. Right?" Ratchet knows this isn't the typical Jazz type comments so states, "No she's staying because she found a possible way to rid of whatever decided to have a fun time with your body." Lifeline says, "Suck it up, creampuff. I'm here until this mess gets figured out." She checks the number-crunching results and with raised eye ridges carries the data over to Ratchet. "This is looking promising to me. What do you think?" Ratchet takes a look at it and hmms, then nods, "Definitely potential. How do you suggest we go about making this happen? Injection? Some sort of portable radiation device?" Jazz huffs and just lets the creampuff comment slide. "Fine. If you insist Ratchet. I still think a mech would be more suited for said job." He flops back on the table like a frustrated child allowing the two medical types to work. Ratchet chuckles a little at Jazz and let's him stew. Lifeline carries the two sets of data -- the original readings from Jazz and the ones just taken from the cometary fragment -- over to Ratchet. "I think we're on to something here." Ratchet takes a look at it and hmms, then nods, "Definitely potential. How do you suggest we go about making this happen? Injection? Some sort of portable radiation device?" Lifeline considers. "I'm thinking irradiated energon might be easiest. Maybe not the fastest, but definitely the easiest." Jazz still remains silent. Idly throwing a small plastic ball at the containment field. He snatches the ball mid-air on a rebound then throws it back. "Look. Whatever gets me outta' here." He snatches the ball again in a huff. It would appear Jazz is quickly fading mentally acting more and more like a child as time progresses. Ratchet inclines his head, "I believe that can be done. As I understand someone in our army made a energon based off that comet debris last time it came through. Should be easy to look up the process." Lifeline says, "Even better then. How much of the cometary material will we need?" Ratchet hmms thoughtfully, "We can start with what you brought plus what we have in Perceptor's Lab, should be able to make enough to cure a few hundred easily. Probably could make it in energon goodie size for easier ingestion." he then clicks his radio, Lifeline looks surprised by that. She thought that the debris was RARE. Damn that annoying little weasel of a mech. He made it sound like it was really difficult to acquire. "All right. What can I do right now?" Jazz grumbles some more and continues to bounce the rubber ball against the field. As it comes back at him Jazz snatches it mid-air time and time again. "You two figger out a cure or what?" he's clearly impatient. On a side note Rascal never implied it was rare......he just said he could get a piece. Ratchet listens to the reply, "A tech will be here momentarily. For now we can work on what you brought. Maybe we should pulverize it down?" he asks, seeing what Lifeline's thoughts will be on it. "We are working on it Jazz, patience." Jazz huffs and throws the ball extra hard in a childish fit. "I want outta' here! NAOI!!!" The ball bounces around a few times before rolling beneath the table outta' reach for Jazz. "Really doc bot. I been in here for days. Just lemme' out. I feel fine." He sits up now and flexes.....physically he's in perfect shape. Mentally Jazz is a teenager at this point and quickly workin' his way backwards. Ratchet frowns at Jazz, "Would you like me to put you to sleep for a few cycle Jazz because it can be arranged." Lifeline frowns at Jazz, but doesn't say anything about his increasingly erratic behavior. She nods to Ratchet and steps over to get the comet chunk then tries to find something that will double as a mortar and pestle. The science tech walks in with a container, it's about the same size as the one Lifeline brought in. "The comet samples for you Ratchet." he turns and takes it, "Thanks." then sets the container down so he can begin removing what is inside. Jazz is now more like a 10 year old earth kid. He sits up on the med table swinging his legs over the side, "If you don't lemme' outta' here I'm gonna' help myself to the exit." He hops off the table and stands on his own feet now. The majority of sensors and tubes that were attached now flop over the edge of the table. One of the tubes sprays energon about now that it's been yanked free from Jazz. Energon spatters across the containment field as Jazz glares angrily at the two medics. Ratchet shakes his head at Jazz and moves over there to take care of the energon situation before it gets too messy, "Asking for a nice long sleep Jazz." he mutters. He has to shut off the energon from outside the pod. No more energon for you Jazz, but you may not need it if things work out. Lifeline is nearly done pulverizing the first piece when the second arrives and Jazz starts to get really grumpy. She takes the pieces from Ratchet and lets him take care of the quarantined mech while she keeps with the mortar and pestle. Jazz continues to throw a fit. The line Ratchet closes sputters to a violent halt. The mech on the other hand isn't so easily dealt with. Now pounding his fists against the containment field Jazz demands, "Let me out! I'm fine!" he repeats this over n' over while pounding against the field. Ratchet frowns and sighs, "Okay, have it your way." he hits a few buttons on the pod and a few arms take hold of Jazz's arms and legs while another with a syringe full of sedative moves to inject the stuff into a neck energon conduit. That way it'll knock him out faster. Jazz struggles at first the arms that try to restrain his limbs take a moment to strike home. Jazz happens to be rather agile giving a decent fight but soon enough the automated arms restrain him. "RATCHET! WHY?!?!" he pleads before the injector punctures his neck. The spasms giving his best effort to fight back in vain. Jazz goes limp finally while the automated arms lay his now motionless body back upon the examination table. Ratchet moves over to help Lifeline with crushing the crystals down into a fine powder. "Ah I do enjoy the old ways of messing with ingredients." he murmurs with a hint of a smile. Glad that Jazz is quiet now so they can work without him being a big distraction. Between the two of them they make good progress on the collection of comet crystals. Lifeline looks at Ratchet askance. "You actually enjoy this?" She considers this a necessary evil. "Do you have the energon to mix this with?" Ratchet nods, "I enjoy it, yes. I'm a mech that likes to work with his hands after all." he notes then moves to get the energon. "Hmm what do you think we should start with on a mixture? Maybe a fourth crystal?" Jazz is sedated and will remain uncon for awhile. Please continue to move along without him. Lifeline considers. "Let me do some calculations." She falls silent for a moment, then recovers. "Based on Jazz's total mass, I think we'll need about five grams of powdered crystal per portion of energon." Ratchet hmms and nods, "Makes sense, we can customize it based on who gets the dose." he then proceeds to set up a machine to create the energon goodies, pouring in the energon in first then the pulverized crystal after that. The machine mixes the contents and spits out a few goodies. He takes them in hand and moves over to the pod, "Going to wake him up." then taps on the pod so a syringe will inject a waking agent into Jazz. Lifeline says, "Give him two of them. The crystal is not anything that would affect him adversely." Jazz rouses from slumber as the injection does its job. "Whaaa?" he responds while blink blink blinking his optics. Ratchet nods to Lifeline, putting a couple of the goodies into a receptacle that allows a medic to pass in things to the patient without exposing anyone to a contagion. Jazz should be waking up any time now... there we go. "Take the two goodies and ingest them please." Jazz looks at the tray with energon goodies then at the two medic's. He pauses a moment but the growing child inside can't resist the goodness. Scarfing both down in a gobble Jazz mumbles his mouth still full, "What's she' doin' here?" Lifeline watches from where she's standing a safe distance away from Jazz and Ratchet. He'd been distrustful of her since she arrived, so she doesn't want to antagonize him further. You say, "She helped me make what we hope is a cure. Now relax and let me know if you notice any changes okay? It may take a little while, since that will have to circulate in your system." Jazz grumbles while chewing up the last bit of 'cure'. "I still don't see the big deal doc. I feel fine." Jazz at first shows no signs of change and would appear to be a child. He fidgets around a bit before finally finding his ball beneath the med-table. He draws his arm back and throws the ball against the containment field....right in line with Lifeline's face. "Did we hafta' consult a femme?" he pauses a moment the true Jazz realizing what he's just said. Ratchet frowns a bit as he cues up the scanners to see if there is any difference at all. "Yes we did, Jazz." he replies, "Not like I'm going to get help from a Con Medic." Ratchet watches the scanners, tapping on them as he looks through the various systems for changes. "Hmm, yes, I believe we have a winner. Looking good." Jazz slowly starts to act himself, "Well ya' doc. I wouldn't suggest invitin' a con in......well unless it was a femme seeker." He winks to punctuate his statement. "So yeah....this stuff workin' or what?" his optics wander around the room before finding a suitable view....aka....Lifeline. Ratchet keeps an optic on the readings, chuckling a bit as it sounds Jazz is coming back. The thing within him finds nowhere to go but out, hovering around as if searching for someone else to dive into. "Not bumped into Shred have you." he states, then looks up, "Yes it is, I think we can take you out of containment." Lifeline waits without comment until Ratchet confirms that the 'treatment' works, then turns back to the dosage machine and starts making more energon goodies with the powdered crystal mixed in. She sets a standard dosage amount in each, figuring it will be easy enough to have people eat however many they need to account for their body mass. If she heard any of Jazz's comments as he returns to himself, she doesn't say anything. Jazz is finally cured and allowed to leave. Giving a bow to Ratchet moments before the field fades. In response to the Shred comment the mech just grins. He Tosses the rubber ball against the floor once more snatching it up mid-stride on his way out. "Thanks shugah." is all he remarks to Lifeline while making his well over due escape. Ratchet takes the pod offline so Jazz can get out then smiles as he gets out. Then chuckles, watching the mech leave. "Well I think we need to get this distributed and contact the various med bays and hospitals as well." Lifeline packages up a few dozen of the goodies and prepares to leave. "Ratchet, I need to take some of these to Crystal City. They have Murusa in quarantine there." Ratchet nods, "Feel free to take it over there then, I'll take some over to other cities and get some help from other Bots to get it distributed." Lifeline nods and leaves promptly. ---- Murusa is in the containment pod still, the medics are gathered around whispering. The guards femme is not doing well. "I am going to kill every single last one of you." she hisses. Yeah, not typical behavior. Lifeline hurries into the hospital compound, leaving her guard escort behind at the doorway. Upon seeing the huddle of medics she barks at them impatiently. "If you're not being useful, leave!" The medics turn and then move away from the pod. Murusa hisses at Lifeline, "Bring it on missy, I'll kick your sorry medic skid plate right back to Cubicron." Lifeline says, "I'd like to see you try, brat. But first..." She makes a quick mental calculation of Murusa's body mass and guesses her to be smaller than Jazz. She puts two of the goodies "Eat these, and do not argue. Then you can /try/ to kick my skid plate all you want." Murusa hisses softly then looks at the goodies. She grabs then and eats the first, then waggles a finger at Lifeline, "You don't got the moves, girl." then down goes the other. Lifeline says, "Maybe not, but all I have to do is hit you once and you won't get back up. Now eat that second morsel." Murusa has eaten both, growling a little at Lifeline. "Yeah right, since when did medics learn to fight like a guardsman?" she asks. Lifeline says, "Never." She crosses her arms, 'humoring' Murusa until the restorative takes effect. "But I live in Cubicron, remember? I do what I have to do." Murusa shakes her head a bit, muttering something. Then slowly the stuff processes through her body, system by system the Shambleau inside her is chased out until it leaves her all together. "By Primus... its gone." Lifeline says, "Good. Now do you still want to try to kick my skid plate?" Murusa cocks her head then smiles, "Why in the name of Primus would I want to do that dear?" Lifeline replays Murusa's own words for her to hear, then says, "That's what I was wondering." Murusa frowns and shakes her head, "That wasn't me, that was that thing." Lifeline ohs. "So it wasn't you at all. Interesting." Murusa looks around, "Could you let me out of this now?" she asks. Lifeline ohs. "Right." She looks for the controls, but isn't familiar enough with CC's systems to find them immediately. She mutters a VERY rude curse, then looks around for those damned medics. Never here when you need them. Murusa points to the controls, "Red, white, yellow, red again." Lifeline looks at Murusa, then ohs, going to the controls and entering the indicated sequence. The containment field is dropped immediately. Murusa gets up and stands, "Thank you." she smiles sincerely, "IT seems we owe you some gratitude, I will recommend to the Hierophant that your Cubicron medical establishment gets some supplies." Lifeline nods. "Not necessary, but appreciated." She moves to stow away the container of goodies, then pauses. "Here. Let me leave some of these with you in case you run into any other cases." Murusa nods, "I'll have the medics check over what you got in them. Who made these anyway? Was it you?" she asks. Lifeline says, "Ratchet and I did. If you need more, pulverize the cometary fragment you have on hand and include five grams of the powder into each energon goodie." Murusa ahs and smiles, "Excellent." she peers at the medics that are sneaking back in, "Get what comet fragments on hand and get to work pulverizing them up, we need to make some cure." she nods toward you, "I suppose you'll be heading back to Cubicron?" Lifeline nods. "Yes. I haven't heard reports of anyone afflicted there, but most people likely won't speak up until they're about to collapse. And, I've only been there for the briefest intervals for the past few days." Murusa nods, "Hopefully they won't wait too long. That thing means business." she states firmly, "I should get some recharge time in and then report on the news for a cure." Lifeline says, "All right. Take care." She's looking pretty haggard by this point herself, but damn it, if Ratchet can push himself past normal parameters, so can she. "Contact me if you need anything else." Murusa smiles, "I will, thank you again Lifeline." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Jazz's Logs Category:Shambleau TP